Commercial reflector lamps used singly or in combination with lamp strips are usually fitted in fixed lamp sockets which cannot be shifted in position. These sockets are then supplied with the reflector lamps. Due to the fixed position of the socket, it is not possible to direct the light in a desired direction, rather than the direction provided by the socket, for example perpendicularly downwardly. Lighting strips of this type are frequently used in connection with merchandise displays which may be rearranged and thus will not always be optimally lighted by the lamps in the light strip.